Thoughts and Actions
by Mina-chan2
Summary: AXM KXK SanoXMe i'm having writer's block so help me out please!
1. Thoughts

Okay people, this is in Aoshi's point of view and this also happens to be my first fanfic. Please REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Time- modern time and at night  
  
Place- dojo  
  
(Kenshin, Kaoru, and everyone else are gone)  
  
Aoshi's thoughts~  
  
How can I resist her? Her wonderful scent, her gentile touches and soothing voice. Why do I always have to be so distant with her? How I long to tell her my true feelings. How I want to touch her, taste her, and be the whole world to her. Maybe I could somehow show her. No, I can't. She's but a child. Then why do I feel this way toward her?  
  
End of his thoughts~  
  
He slowly rises from his futon, and quietly opens his door and makes his way down to Miaso's room. He slowly and cautiously opens her door and steps in. He stands there for what seems like hours, and finally bends down and gently kisses her soft lips. He doesn't dare do anything more but that, although his hunger for her grew stronger from just a kiss.  
  
Aoshi's thoughts~  
  
I want more! Damn why does she have to be 10 years younger than me! I want her so bad! However, I've got to remember that she's a child and is still inexperienced.  
  
End of his thoughts~  
  
All of a sudden, Miaso wakes up from the feeling that someone is watching her.  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT??????? Okay I know, pretty lame. But don't worry. It'll get steamy in the next chapter. I promise! 


	2. Feelings revealed

Miaso wakes up from feeling someone watching her.  
  
"Aoshi, what are you doing in here? And why are you looking at me like that", said Miaso. Her heart beating loudly in her chest.  
  
Her thoughts~  
  
"Oh for goodness sake! Did I have to wear this old shirt and shorts instead of something a bit sexier?" *Mentally kicking herself* The one night he ends up in my room hovering over me and staring at my body, I have to be wearing something like this! Geez! Wait a second, was I dreaming of him kissing me or was it real????  
  
End of thoughts~  
  
Aoshi continued to stare, roaming her body with his eyes. Taking every bit of detail of her and mentally storing it in his mind. It didn't take long before he reached her lower region and had to pull his eyes away before he got any harder than he already was. "Geez, I'm hard! I wonder if she notices," thought Aoshi. As soon as Miaso realized that he too was engaged in his thoughts, she thought it would be the perfect time to surprise him. And what better way to surprise a guy while in deep thought who's in your room but by a deep kiss to go with it? So she ever so slowly kneeled in front of him and pressed her lips to his. His mouth willingly invited this and soon their tongues were tangled in one another. Then she thought hey, why not go further. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt and was about half way down when he stopped her. "I don't think we should be doing this", he said, "You're 16 and I'm 26. We shouldn't be doing this" Pouting she said " But I want this. I want you! I care for you! Can't you see that?" "I can but." She had quickly reached down and grabbed his manhood causing him to stop in mid-sentence. She released her hand and began to gentle stroke him, using feather like touches as to say " We ARE going to do this and you're going to like it!" She then began again to kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. Soon his shirt, pants, and boxers were off and in a heap on the floor. "I care and want you to Miaso", he said. He stopped resisting and gave into her strokes and kisses, returning them with the equal power of each kiss and rubbing her right breast in his left hand.  
  
Okay, that's all for now! Review please!!!!! 


	3. Caught?

Okay peeps, I know I had a cliffy the last chapter, and I promised that it'd get lemony, so in this chapter hopefully, it will. So I hope u enjoy! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Miaso groaned with pleasure from the feel of his hands rubbing her and his tongue and mouth giving her breast pleasure. (It didn't help him hearing all her groans and moans I can tell you that much.) He soon descended, from her breast to her stomach then between her legs. When he licked her opening, the feeling was so unexpected that it made her gasp at the feeling of his tongue entering her body. He was so consumed by lust and want that he totally forgot about all the things he worried about earlier. She had never felt so good before! His tongue going in and out of her, making her come more and more. He then pulled her up onto his lap and started again, sucking and rubbing her breast. "His thing is rubbing against me! And it's driving me CRAZY! If I just pushed my hips up he'd be in me!" thought Miaso. "Geez! I want to be in her so bad! And it's not helping that my manhood is rubbing her opening! If I don't becarefull I'm going to break her!" thought Aoshi. *I know I know, pretty corny. But hey, give me a break! I'm getting there! * "That's IT!" yells Aoshi, startling Miaso. He pushes his manhood into and makes Miaso scream. The pain is mixed with pleasure and is overwhelming for her. She has to close her eyes to try to control the pain and when she opens them, again she realizes that Aoshi is staring at her with concern in his eyes. "It's okay now." Says Miaso. Aoshi still uncertain about whether she'll be okay or not is answered by Miaso pushing her hips back and forth. Then he gently lays her down and starts pushing in and out of her. "Gods she so tight," thinks Aoshi. He takes himself out of her, puts his face near her opening, and plunges his tongue into her. "And sweet too." thinks Aoshi. Chuckling to himself but obviously a bit to loud Miaso breaks the sound of groans and moans with a question. "What ARE you laughing at?" "I'm not laughing," says Aoshi simply. "Yes you are. I heard you." Says Miaso. To show that he wasn't laughing or anything he took his manhood and pushed in hard making Miaso yelp. But even in the darkness, she thought she saw a twinkle in his eyes. They were at it for about 3 hours and were soon exhausted. He pushed one last time and collapsed on top of her. He must have made her come at least 3 or 4 times and she felt so weak and tired. *I would too, but let's not get into that. ; ) * So they lay there tangled in each other sleeping. Not caring that as soon as they feel asleep Kenshin and the others came home.  
  
Uh oh! What will happen next???? Will they find Miaso and Aoshi together??? Will Kaoru and Kenshin have their turn??? The world will never know. Well actually, it will but not 'till I type it first! : P 


	4. Home again

Hey Everyone! I'm back from vacation! So here's the new chapter! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh it's so good to be home again isn't it Kenshin," said Kaoru. "Yes it is good to be home again, that it is," replies Kenshin. "I wonder where Aoshi and Miaso are"wonders Kaoru. At that very moment Kenshin went down the hall, opened the door to Miaso's room, and immanently closed it as if there was a monster in there. He walked back to Kaoru but was silent. "Kenshin? What's wrong? Is there something wrong?, asked Kaoru. "NO! NOTHING" said Kenshin a bit to obvious that there was something wrong.  
  
Kaoru now a little suspicious walked past Kenshin in attempt to go to Miaso's room, but was stopped by Kenshin who wouldn't let her past. "Oh alright! I don't know what's so secret but alright! I won't go in there, Kaoru said irritated. But then as soon as she had walked away and Kenshin drop his guard she barged into Aoshi's room. "AOSHI????? MIASO????? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!??!?!?" shrieked Kaoru. Aoshi and Miaso woke up, startled to find that they had been caught sleeping together by Kaoru and Kenshin. *Uh oh! * "We were uh....Kaoru it's not what it looks like!" shrieks Miaso. "Actually, it's exactly what it looks like" replies Aoshi. Smiling at how Kaoru turned pale at his comment. "Maybe we should leave them to do as they wish," said Kenshin quietly. He then led a struggling Kaoru out of the room.  
  
That night Miaso and Aoshi emerged from her room and were walking down the hall when they bumped into Kaoru. "Why don't you two go and wash up for dinner" suggests Kaoru. Both Aoshi and Miaso were a little surprised that Kaoru hadn't pounced on them for sleeping together and for doing "the dance". *LOL! I thought that was funny when I heard it from one of my friends. * So they both started to head towards the bath house when Kaoru pulled Miaso aside and asked her if she could talk to her after dinner tonight. "Of course" said Miaso. "I wonder why Kaoru said that she needed to talk to me?" wonders Miaso. " Oh well, don't want to think about while I'm taking a bath!"  
  
Okay when I first updated my story after a LONG vacation I forgot that they both (Aoshi and Miaso) were in Miaso's room not Aoshi's. SO, SUE ME! 


	5. author's note!

Hey guys! I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated but you know how it is. Besides having no time to update, I also HAPPEN to have writer's block! (GGGRREAT!!!) lol! Yea I know! I'LL TRY REALLY HARD TO UPDATE OKAY?!?!?!?! I PROMISE!!!!!! (and I always keep my promises!) 


End file.
